Skydoesminecraft Meets The Avengers
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: So, I got bored and wrote this. It turned out good, so I thought you guys might like it.
1. Chapter 1 Never Have I Ever

"Hey guys, Faith here, and today we are playing Never Have I Ever with Sky, Ross, Jin, Okward, and Barney," I started into the video.

"I'm gonna be honest, she's probably going to win this. Faith's done EVERYTHING! God," Sky laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, she's an Avenger. She's probably been to outer space," Jin said.

"Actually, it was Asgard," I corrected them.

"Let's just get started. Um... Faith, since you're the newbie at this game, you can go first," Sky allowed.

"Okay... Never have I ever been to Asgard," I jumped a block. Ross did too.

"Stop lying. I know, for God -I mean- Odin's sake, I barely survived there! Midgardians aren't allowed," I screamed. Ross turned around.

"Ha. Okay, Barney," Sky laughed.

"Never have I ever... had a Windows' Phone," Barney jumped forward. So did Sky.

"I actually had a Windows' Phone once. It... It wasn't the greatest," Sky confessed.

"Apple please sponser us!" Jin cried. We all began laughing and cheering also.

"Okay," I shook my head at the laughing Tony behind me. "Shut up, Tony!"

"Tony's behind you?" Ross asked.

"Yeah. All the Avengers, including Loki, are behind me," I explained.

"Isn't Loki like the Avengers' enemy? Why is he sitting behind you?" Sky questioned.

"Loki became good and all," I answered.

"I have no ideas what you are talking abouts," Barney laughed.

"Just don't Barney," I chuckled. "Just don't. Ross! Go."

"One second. Let me think about this. OH! Never have I ever owned a Gameboy Pocket," Ross said.

"It's been so long since those things. Tony don't you have one of those?" I asked the billionair. He shockingly nodded.

"It's been a while since I've used it," Stark confessed.

"He actually has one?" Ross asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What's a Gameboy Pocket?" Sky asked. "You mean the big gray one?"

"No. It's not even the big gray one. It actually says Gameboy Pocket," Ross described.

"Oh! Is that the one that has Pikachu on the side? 'Cause I have one of those," Sky asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh," Sky moved forward.

"You know what let's just switch it to Gameboy. Never have I ever had a Gameboy," Ross said.

"Oh yeah," Sky stayed in his spot.

"Everyone's had a Gameboy," Jin agreed.

"I've had one," I added.

"Go ahead Okward," Sky looked at Okward.

"Oh... um... okay... give me a second," Okward tried to think while Sky jumped all up in his face.

"Careful Okward! Watch out!" Sky would yell.

"Oh! Never have I ever been thrown up on by a dog!" Okward yelled.

"I actually have never been thrown up on by a dog," Sky confessed.

"Really? Don't you have like 3?" Jin was amazed.

"Yeah. None of them have ever thrown up on me," Sky said.

"Are dogs those creatures that make strange noises at you when you walk past them?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Brother," Thor sighed.

"Those creatures are annoying! I cannot see how this Sky handles it," Loki crossed his arms.

"Tell Loki that they're trained," Sky ordered.

"Loki, Sky said that-"

"I know what he said! I am sitting right here," Loki cried.

"Grouchy," I mumbled.

"I've been thrown up by my cousin," Sky added.

"You mean that your cousin threw you up?" Barney asked seriously.

"Yeah, we were at dinner one day and- WAH. I'M FREE! FREEDOM!" Sky laughed. The Avengers and Loki cracked up.

"20 years inside his belly," Okward joked.

"Wait. I was not paying attention. What was the thing?" Ross asked. Jin cracked up.

"Uh..." Okward started.

"No. No. You can't move. You're time is up," Barney ended.

"No. I was paying attention! It-"

"Has a dog ever thrown up on you Ross?" Sky yelled. Ross looked down and moved forward.

"Alright go ahead JinBop. What's poppin' Jinbob?" Sky joked.

"Okay. Never have I ever spent 100 dollars on CSGO skins," Jin moved forward.

"Oh, wow," everyone said. Ross typed "owning csgo".

"I'm sorry! I have a problem! Somebody help me! Someone!" Jin joked.

"Okay. Barney you're way back there. Go," Sky insisted.

"No. It's your turn," Barney reminded.

"Oh, yeah, it is my turn. Okay, never have I ever been to LA," Sky said. Everyone moved forward except for Ross.

"Wait a minute. I should've known, I flew you out there, Jin," Sky laughed.

"Yeah, you payed for my plane ticket," Jin agreed. Everyone started laughing.

"Oh. Woopsees," Sky chuckled.

"I my God, Sky," I laughed.

"Oh, Jesus, I actually forgot you were here. You're so quiet," Sky laughed.

"I'm trying to explain all this to the Asgardians so," I answered.

Barney did: "Never have I ever put to many syrup on my pancakes and make a mess." Everyone moved forward except for Jin.

Ross did: "Never have I ever fallen asleep at the Cinema." Everyone has done that.

"That's easy, brotato," I giggled.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Okward did: "Never have I ever almost been punched by a homeless man." Sky and I both did that one.

"Hey Okward," Sky said.

"What?" Okward replied.

"I'm also up here," I smiled.

"What happened?" Jin asked.

"So, I was walking to of a 7/11 and there was always this homeless guy. Just this particular 7/11, there was always a homeless guy. So, I see him, and I decide to buy him a sandwich. Well, because I have him one of those little 7/11 sandwiches. It might've been the tuna fish or the egg salad. I dunno it was like 7 years ago. So, I give him the sandwich, and he cocks his fist like he wants to sock me," Sky started laughing.

"What a weenie," Barney added.

"I know. I don't know," Sky studdered. Tony and Loki were cracking up behind me.

"Why? I mean, you were being nice," I said.

"Maybe he wasn't homeless. Maybe-" Okward started.

"What if he just had a beard!?" Adam screamed. Everyone laughed. "What if he was just a bearded man? You know, Iooking back, I might need to go back, 'cause he might've just been a bearded man... I'm not sure enough to say he was homeless, he just had a really, really shaggy looking beard. He had a cart though. I hope that guy's okay."

"Cart = homeless," Barney stated.

"Well, I'm just gonna stay down here. I'm not sure. I'm actually not," Sky cracked up.

"So, Adam almost got punched in the face, but he not sure if it were homeless or bearded man," Barney summed up.

"Yeah, basically," I agreed.

"Tell 'em your story," Hawkeye laughed.

"Alright, alright," I giggled.

"So, I was walking home from school one day. I dunno, I was like in the second grade. So, my friend and I are walking to Stark Tower, and... and we see this dude sitting under a bridge. We decided to go say hi. Why? I don't know, nor do I care. So, me and her walk over to him and greet him, and he stares at us. I was so confused, until he cocked his fist at me. I pulled my friend behind me, because I'm an Avenger, it's what I do, and draw my sword. When I pointed it to him he got up and walked away. I almost killed that guy," I explained. Everyone laughed.

"So, you said hello to a homeless dude, he tried to punch you, and you pointed a sword at him?" Jin asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Go, Jin," Sky punched at JinBob.

"Okay, never have I ever headbutted a girl on our first date," Jin jumped.

"Nice," Sky joked.

"What?" Barney question.

"That's just wrong," Okward chuckled.

"That's a lie," Ross argued.

"Wow," I giggled.

"Jin, the king of the first date," Barney joked.

"No, it was actually- so I was going out with this girl. I had a crush on her for-"

"I love you so much! AH!" Sky pretended to headbutt Jin.

"It was around middle school, so I didn't really have that much experience with dating," Jin started back up. "So on our first date we went to see a movie and stuff. After the movie she leaned in to give me a kiss good night, and I didn't know how fast to take it. So, I leaned in really fast and smacked my face right into her mouth." Sky started laughing really hard.

"I didn't headbutt her, but my nose got really drippy, and..." Ross started.

"OOOOHHH! Alright, alright, haha! Never have I ever been drenched in snot," Sky climbed the stairs to the next platform. Steve shook his head while the team laughed.

"I think the Avengers are laughing harder than we are," Jin thought.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Tony, has that happened before?" Tony shook his head.

"How are you determining drenched?" Ross and Okward asked.

"Okay, if it's over a cup of snot, it's drenched," Sky determined. Then, he started laughing. "Do you wanna hear the story?"

"Jesus, what did you do?" Jin jumped back and forth.

"Do you wanna hear the story?" Sky laughed. "So the moral of the story is: never go at an amusement park with a cold. So, you know the ride where you get in and it spins you really, really fast?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," we all replied.

"I-haha- it's just one of those stories that I remembered all these years. It's one of those stories that you really wanna forget," Sky was laughing really hard now. "So, I went on this ride with my sister. It's not like the one with the saucer that spins you, but it's like there are three different carts and they all spin. You know what I'm talking about. There's three different carts and there is five carts in all."

"One cart spins one way while one cart spins the other?" Ross guessed.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Sometimes it looks like an octopus," Sky said.

"The Scrambler," Ross named.

"Yeah, yeah," Sky agreed. "but I went on one of those and it was going super, super fast. At that time I happened to have a cold, and I'm sitting in the freaking thing and it starts coming out. It just starts pouring, and I'm like "AH! AH! AH!" and my sister's right across from me and she's like *high-pitched* "AH! AH! AH!" The snot drippings are just flying everywhere. I'm like "HELP! HELP! STOP THE RIDE!"

"That's horrifing," Jin laughed.

"That is discusting," Loki and I both said.

"It's like when you're on the wall and the person next to you..." Okward laughed.

"Yeah, the person next to me is like, "No! Plz no!" everyone cracked up. "Moral of the story is: I wasn't the only one drenched."

"Yeah, you get drenched in snot, at least bring a casuality to it," Barney added.

"Yeah, um, go ahead Barney," Sky said.

"Um. Okay, never have I ever... been in two continates, same time," Barney jumped to the platform.

"Oh, you mean like, one foot over in Canada, one foot over in Washington?" Sky asked.

"Yeah," Barney answered.

"That's not even possible," Bruce said.

"Well, apparently it is, 'cause Barney has done it," Clint argued.

"Oh, yeah, I've done that," Sky jumped.

"But he said continate, not country," Jin argued.

"Yeah, continate, not country, continate," Barney agreed. Sky jumped back.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Like, one foot in Europe, one foot in Africa," Barney said.

"You've done that?" Sky asked.

"Really?" Jin and I asked.

"Yeah," Barney answered.

"Really?" Sky echoed.

"In Turkey, there is Istanbul in Europe, everything else, Africa," Barney explained.

"That's really cool," I said.

"I've never done that. I can sit here and say I've never done that," Sky laughed. "Alright, go ahead Ross."

"I had this thought out," he said. "Oh, never have I ever won a Pokemon game bay catching 'em all."

"Oh, I've done that," Sky promised.

"I've actually never caught them all. I don't think you catch like Newto, or anything..." Jin trailed off.

"This is serious Pokemon," I whispered to Steve.

"I know what Pokemon is," he responded proudly.

"I do not," Loki said.

"Tony! Explain to Loki Pokemon," I shouted.

"Wait a minute. Are saying catching them all, or can you trade?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, catching them all," Ross said. The rest I can't putm into words because they were all talking at the same time. I was also explaining Pokemon to Thor, so I really wasn't paying attention. All I know is that Okward said...


	2. Chapter 2 Never Have I Ever 2

"Never have I ever almost been kidnapped in a 7/11," Okward said.

"What?" Sky said.

"That's just scary," I responded.

"Your life is terrifying," Jin agreed.

"You've been punched by hobo and almost kidnapped in 7/11," Barney summed up. We all laughed.

"See... see this is why I moved away from LA," Sky laughed. We laughed.

"One day my dad took me to a 7/11 he went down another asile, I went to get some candy or something. You know, kid stuff, I was being distracted, being stupid. I'm standing there and a guy come's out of nowhere and grabs me and like tries to pull me. So, my dad comes around the corner-"

"All I can picture is like this one scene from 'Invaders' where this guy grabs a person and 'ikskhafjkhf' and walks off like nothing happened," Adam laughed.

"I love that movie," I chuckled.

"So, my dad comes around the corner and is like "Hey man, what are you doing?" The guy is still holding on to me while my dad is right there and so the guy says "How much for your son?""

"WHAT?" Jin yelled.

"That's gotta be fake," I said. Tony was dying behind me.

"My dad grabs me and says "He's not for sale," So the guy's like "It could be anything I'll buy him"-"

"How many drugs were he on?" Sky asked.

"And my dad pulls me behind him and says "No..." and.." Okward laughed.

"I would be like "What are you offering?" No, I'm just kidding," Sky interrupted.

"I wanted to know how much I was worth. I wanted my dad to answer it," Okward added.

"Talk about knowing yourselves worth," Sky joked.

"Oh my God, Adam," I rolled my eyes.

"Barney, how many goat is he worth?" Ross asked.

"No I would never give my goat to you," Barney answered. We all laughed.

"You're not even worth it," Jin joked.

Jin said: Never have I ever been kidnapped by my father. The story behind this is that his dad was teaching him about stranger danger because everyday after school he would walk home. He was in second grade before he meet Adam. So, Jin was walking home from school one day and his dad walks up in a hoodie and grabs him. Jin punched him as hard as he could in the groin and then noticed it was his dad. He thought he was dead until his father said okay. We all got a kick out of that one.

Sky did: Never have I ever been camping. I did: Never have I ever been to Antartica. Barney did: Never have I ever laughed so hard I pooped. I have actually never done that, to be honest. I don't laugh like Sky does though. Ross crapped himself in front of Max so. Okward went so on and so on. If you want to check out the video look at the authors note.

Right after I said bye to everyone the Avengers had to go kick some Wrecking Crew butt. Yeah, easy stuff. When we got back I thought, "Hey, why not take the Avengers to the offices?" So, I called Sky and he agreed that it was a great idea right after I told him that Thor would probably come. Saturday, our day off. I asked all the Avengers and Loki and they agreed. So, tomorrow the Avengers were going to be on YouTube!

 **SO GUYS GO CHECK OUT SKY'S CHANNEL I AM NOT IN IT OF COURSE BUT IT IS HILARIOUS! The video name is SkyDoesMinecraft Never Have I Ever. It includes Ross, Okward, Barney, Jin, and Sky. CHECK IT OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3 At The Offices

Saturday morning we all left for the offices. We were just gonna do challenges. Duct Tape Challenge, Do Not Laugh Challenge, Lego Challenge, et cetra. Tony got a kick out of the Do Not Laugh Challenge when I showed him the last video. This time, Loki, Tony, Steve, and I were doing it with the guys.

"Hey, Dudes!" I smiled.

"Hey ABD," Alesa said. ABD stands for AvengerByDeath, my gamertag.

"Alesa!" I cried. "What brings you to the offices?"

"DJ Baby Mason here," Ross cheered.

"So, this is Tony, Steve, Loki, Thor, Bruce, and Clint. Steve got Bucky to tag along. Avengers this is Mad Max, Barney, Sky (Adam), Alesa, Ross, Red, and Okward," I introduced. "Oh yeah, I can't forget DJ Baby Mason!" Sky brought out his camera.

"Hey guys, Sky here, and today the Avengers showed up! Thank you to Faith for convincing them to come and the Avengers for coming. If we hit 100,000 likes I promise I will have a slap fight with Tony Stark. Probably not. Don't count on it. I guess we'll get right into the Duct Tape Challenge," Sky led us to a room filled with cameras. Tony smiled. God, please.

"Tony!" I gritted my teeth. "Quit flirting with every good looking female you see!"

"But that's my jooooooob," Tony whined.

"So, pretty simple concept, we're gonna have Clint over here tape Loki, Faith, Barney and I to chairs. I know that I usually only have three up here, but today we have more people. So, Clint, let's get started!" Sky smiled.

"Here!" Ross threw Clint some tape. Well, more like 8 to 9 rolls.

"How many rolls do you have?" Sky screamed.

"I don't want you guys to get loose, so I needed lots of tape," Clint smiled.

"I only used 4 rolls!" Barney argued.

"You want 4 rolls used on you? Okay. Hold these for me," Clint handed Barney 4 rolls.

"No powers?" I asked.

"No powers," Clint agreed. "That means, Faith no fire, and Loki no sorcery."

"Oh, come on!" Loki cried.

"Suck it up," Barney laughed. "I've done this 3 times! This is my 4th!"

"Gottie," I giggled.

"Shut up," he glared, but I saw a smile tug his lips.

Clint started on Sky. He taped Adam's hands together and then taped them against his leg. After his hands Clint taped Sky's chest to the chair, except he put the tape under his arms. Then he came around and taped Sky's shoulders as well.

"Wow, you are really good at this," Barney laughed.

"This is not my first time taping someone to a chair," Clint replied.

"Wait, what?" Sky yelled.

"He works for a secret agency. Of course he's done this before," I reminded.

"Just ask Loki," Clint smirked.

"It was a moment of weakness I could not fight!" Loki protested. Okay, here's the story. Clint had been taping people to their beds whenever they were asleep. Well, he tried it on Loki and Loki wasn't actually asleep. Loki was about to fall asleep when he got sleep paralysis. You know, when you're about to go to sleep and for some reason you can't move? Yeah, that's it. Well, Clint taped Loki down and wouldn't let him up until he told him to, which was a while. Loki finally could move again and broke the tape in fear.

"Oh, you mean, sleep paralysis," I corrected.

"I didn't even know you could get that, Loki," Tony laughed. Now, Clint was taping Sky's feet down.

"The feet are important because if they get loose they can do other things," Clint explained.

"See, you get your feet loose, and you've already won. That's why you're not doing this one," I laughed. He agreed and moved on to Loki.

"Oh my God. How flexable are you?!" Sky cried.

"Very flexable," I laughed. Clint was taping Loki's arms to the chair when his finger accidently brushed Loki's rib. Loki flinched and Clint smiled.

"Let it go," I mouthed.

"What was that?" Clint asked.

"What?" Loki replied innocently.

"Let it go," I whispered again.

"Are you-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE LET IT GO!" I screamed.

"Dude she's covering for you," Barney informed Loki.

"I knew that," Loki said. "The challenge has not started yet. I can still do magic."

"Oh Jesus no," Clint let it go.

"Hey Max. Let it gooooo. Let it gooo," Sky smiled.

"Fuck off," Max shot a bird.

"Hey! Not in front of the little one," I covered Loki's eyes and laughed. "What's wrong with you."

When I uncovered my hands Loki stared at me with red cheeks. His green eyes ready to cast a spell.

"Ah! please don't hurt me!" I got up out of my chair and ran off. After a while of me hiding Sky said,

"Oh, so, Faith died." I walked back in with my old jacket.

"It's cold in here," I mumbled to Barney. He laughed. Clint was on Loki's feet.

"Hey Loki, need an oil change?" Clint was lying down on the ground under Loki's chair and it looked like, if Loki was a car, Clint was giving him an oil change. Clint was having a hard time rolling the tape around Loki's legs, so Tony came and helped him.

"Hey! Anthony! This is not fair!" Loki complained.

"Quit being a weenie!" Ross cried from the back.

"Thor! I am being bullied!" Loki complained.

"You're not being bullied. You're fine! You're doing great!" Ross argued. He also grabbed tape and taped Loki.

"One sec!" I got up and grabbed some tape also. I taped Loki's mouth shut. "I've been wanting to do that for so long!"

"Do not treat my brother like that!" Thor scolded. I backed away slowly.

"It's just a prank bro," I whispered. Sky bust out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! It's just a prank bro! Classic!" he laughed. Thor ran in and tackled me.

"Thor! Get off! You're hurting me!" I screamed, pulling against his strong hold. He lightened his grip a bit.

"Sorry. Anyway. Apologize," he ordered.

"NEVER!" I screamed, fighting him.

"Apologize," he repeated.

"Gosh, you're so needy," I said sarcastically. Thor then let go of my hands and tickled my furiously in the ribs. I shot hands to his and laughed, trying to push the tickling hands away.

"Holy shit!" Tony yelled.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! THOHOHOHOHOHOR! STOP! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! HAHAHAHA! OW!" I screamed. Thor accidently pushed his fingers to hard in my ribs and it hurt. When I apologized he stopped. I was breathing heavily.

"You... have... strong... fingers... They... hurt," I breathed.

"Sorry," he helped me up. I got back in my chair. They had moved on to Barney. After he was all taped up it was my turn. Clint taped my chest to the chair with one roll. Then he went to my hands and taped them to the armrests of the chair. After my arms were fully pinned down he taped my feet down.

"Okay. You guys can "escape" now," Clint chuckled. Loki pulled his chest free and Sky screamed.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU?!" he yelled.

"I am a god, good sir," Loki smirked. Sky popped his hands free and screamed.

"Ow..." he mumbled when he felt the hair being pulled off his arm. I finally pulled my arm free.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE BEING SKINNY AS HELL!" I yelled, pulling the other arm. Barney still hadn't popped a limb out.

"Barney pull! Pull, Dirt, pull!" Red encouraged. Barney popped his chest free. After everyone else was free I was still stuck.

"QUICK! EVERYONE TAPE FAITH!" Clint screamed.

"NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! NO FAIR!" I argued. every there, except the camera man, grabbed a roll and taped me down. After they backed up I looked like a present.

"Merry Chistmas!" Sky yelled. "Okay guys that was the Duct Tape challenge. PLease like and subscribe. Also, check out these guys' channels below. We'll see you later recruits!"

"Now! Everyone tickle her!" Tony yelled.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I protested. Bucky and Steve were first up to tickle me. I laughed as soon as I felt their fingers on my ribcage. Then, everyone else joined in. After about five minutes of the torture, Bruce called the tickling off.

"Her face is red. We should stop," Bruce said. I caught my breath and used fire to melt the tape.

"She cheated!" Bucky accused.

"The challenge is over. I lost," I admitted. Bucky pulled me close and kissed me. I pushed him away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"We're dating, remember?" Bucky said.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry," I apologized. Loki looked heart broken. If he was a fox, his ears would have pulled back. But when Sky looked over to him, he regained his posture.

"Weird. Come on, time for the Do Not Laugh challenge," Max smiled. We walked into another room that wasn't full of duct tape. This time though, we had water.


	4. Chapter 4 Do Not Laugh

**Okay guys so I totally forget to mention this in all my other stories, but Disclaimer. I do not own The Avengers or Sky Does Minecraft or his pals. I am big fans of them, though. I own Faith and the story, that is all. Please don't sue! I am only a kiddo! I forgot. Go on. READ!**  
 **/**

Tony, Max, and I all walked in front of the cameras and Max started the video.

"All right, hi guys, I'm Max and I'm joined by Faith and the incredible Iron Man. Of course, some of you are wondering why a super hero is here with us today. Well, thank you to Faith for convincing them to come. Now we are doing the Do Not Laugh challenge. The Do Not Laugh challenge is pretty simple and fun. So, two people put water in their mouth and the third tries to make them laugh. The first one to spit the water out loses and the other wins. So, I guess Faith will joke first," Max introduced.

"You're going down Max," Tony smirked.

"No," Max challenged. I handed them both water. They sipped the water and Max screamed,

"WHY DID YOU PICK COLD FUCKING WATER?"

"I didn't, Barney did," I accused.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Okay. Ready?" I asked once they both had the water in their mouths. They gave me a thumbs up. "When someone is about to sneeze you always say: PURPLE HIPPOS! PINK RINOES! GUMMY BEARS!" Then I walked away normally. Neither of them laughed.

"Well... that didn't work," I said. "You guys know who Jeff Dunham is, right?" They nodded. "Well, there's turkey, and pork. He's the other white meat."

Tony choked and spit on Max.

"Whabababat the fububuk?" Max said as he spit out the water.

"I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to. It was funny. I didn't expect it. Steve, get you're ass up here," Tony pointed at Steve. He walked up.

"Okay," he said once we had water in our mouths. "I have no prepared jokes, so Bucky is going to help me with a good one." Bucky walked up and shook his head with a goofy smile.

"See, there is only one way to defeat the Winter Soldier. His arm is indestructible, so you cannot shoot him. I am the only one that knows this weakness that he shares," Steve introduced.

 _He's not gonna... OH MY GOD HE IS GONNA!_

 **Damn right. Now, Faith, shut up and listen.**

"Bucky..." Tony murmured. I wasn't gonna laugh. Bucky pretended to burst in. Steve pretended to be a regular father protecting his kids and wife. Tony was doing the kiddy noises and the wife begging him not to hurt them.

"AH! Don't kill us! I've got a gun!" Steve yelled.

"DADDY NO!" Tony squealed in a little girl voice. Max put his hand to his mouth and then removed it, signaling that he was good. Steve carried on.

"Shoot, I don't care," Bucky fought a blush and a smile of embarrassment. Steve pretended to shoot with the finger gun. Bucky also pretended to block it.

"That the best you can do?" Bucky asked. Cap walked up so that he was face-to-face with Buck.

"No," he said loudly. "You ready?" he whispered, barely audiable. Bucky nodded slightly. "I remember who Cap was. He was my pal. So I know you're little... weakness."

Cap dug his fingers into Bucky's ribs. Bucky - to everyone's surprise - jumped back. Cap tickled the soldier until he was red faced with laughter. Max had spit all over my shirt.

"Damn it, Max," I muttered. Then, I snuck up behind the captain and tickled him. He lurched foward and turned around.

"DON'T!" he screamed angrily.

"AH! Okay!" I took off running, Cap smirked and shook his head. Bucky walked up to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"You know that this is going viral," I whispered to him.

"I know. I don't care. I don't know anyone out there in the world," he smiled, looking at me.

"Hopefully Hydra doesn't follow Sky Does Minecraft," I added.

"Who cares?" Bucky replied. "It's not torture to me."

"Oh, so you like being tickled," I muttered, just to annoy him.

"I never said that, Miss Duct Tape Tickling," Bucky wiggled his fingers in my ribs and I wiggled mine in his. We both smiled.

"Stop," we whispered together. Now Loki, Clint, and Sky were doing the challenge. Sky was trying to make them laugh. Sky had no prepared jokes, so Loki and Clint were not even smiling. Sky was just touching them and pushing them. It was funny to everyone but them.

"So, apparently I have the humor of a dead chicken," Sky stared at the camera. Clint spit all over Loki and laughed.

"Oh my Odin!" Loki jumped back from the water. Clint was laughing as hard as Sky was. It was so funny that even the Winter Soldier was laughing. I was so happy that I convinced these guys to come with me. Now, Sky and Loki were battling while Bucky tried to make them laugh.

"Okay, so, I'm not an comedian. I have no jokes," Bucky warned. Sky gave him a thunbs up. Ross walked up and gave Bucky a unicorn puppet. He whispered something in his ear and Bucky smiled, nodded, and gave him a thumbs up. He put his hand in front of his mouth and held the puppet up.

"Sprinkles is here," he said in a girlish and squeaky voice. Sky leaned over but didn't spit. "So, nobody wants to talk to Sprinkles today. I get it. Sky? Nothing. Loki? Hello? Sprinkles wants a hug." Bucky made Sprinkles hug Loki's face. Loki was just standing there. "Can you laugh now?" Loki shook his head. Sky was trying so hard.

"This isn't fair!" Barney yelled. "Sky laughs all the time. When was the last time Loki laughed?"

"Um... yesterday when I tickled him," Tony smirked.

"Oh so your ticklish," Bucky returned with the stupid voice. "Can you tell me if I'm right or wrong? You have to say right or wrong. Loki?" Sky finally laughed.

"Wet!" Loki screamed, dumping his water on Sky's head. Bucky laughed.

"Hahahahaha! Thanks Ross!" Bucky high fived Ross.

"No problem. Sprinkles doesn't mind," Ross did the same damn thing.

"Okay, no. That's annoying," Bucky took the puppet and threw it into one of the baskets. Barney, Bucky, and Red did the challenge now.

"This is going to be hilarious," I whispered to Max.

"Oh yeah," he agreed. Barney was making the two laugh right now.

"Okay, so three men are walking through the forest. One is from the France, one is from the Brittian, one is from the New York. Well, they are walking through the forest and... BOOM a man jumps out of the bushs with a spear. The man tells the men that they are on the Holy Ground and that his people are going to have to skin them and turn them into canoes," Barney said.

"CANOES?!" Bruce yelled.

"Yes, canoes. But them he says that they are not totally crazy and that they are going to let them choose the way they want to die," Barney said.

"Oh, we're not crazy. We just skin people that walk on our Holy Ground and turn them into canoes. No biggie," Tony mocked.

"Very funny," Steve joked.

"Did I mention that they were getting skinned alive? No. That is not good. So, the guy from the France says, 'Bring me the poison." The guy from the Brittian says, 'Oh, well, bring me the gun.' Then the guy from the New York says, 'Bring me a fork.'"

"A fork?" I yelled.

"So the man says, 'A fork? Oh, well, okay.' and he goes, and he grabs it. The man from the France is like, 'Perlu France!' and he drinks the poison, and he dies. The man from the Brittian is like, 'Long live the queen!' _POW_ he shoot himself in the head, and he dies. The man from New York is like, 'Make a canoe out of this mother fuckers!'" Barney pretended that he was stabbing himself in the stomache with a fork. Bucky and Red were both soaked with water.

"Make a canoe out of this, mother fucker," Bucky copied Barney's action. We were all laughing.

"Oh. My. God!" Tony exclaimed, hlding his tummy he was laughing so hard.

"Tony's gonna die!" Sky laughed. Next up was Thor trying to make Steve and Barney laugh.

"So, I am not of the jesting type. I have no prepared jests that might make you laugh. So, I feel like a doofus," Thor warned.

"Pfft, being that clumsy you could just walk and be funny," Loki snickered.

"Oh, very funny, Brother," Thor said sarcastically. Barney was laughing so hard right now. He was determined not to laugh, though.

"Baney's gonna burst before you do anything," Ross giggled. Thor ran off and came back with tape. He taped one of Barney's eyes.

"He is his, oh what is it? Minecraft character!" Thor exclaimed. Barney just spit all over Steve. Steven jumped back and spit on Barney too.

"COLD!" Cap screamed.

"As ice," I finished.

"Okay. Bruce and Thor, get up there. Make 'em chuckle, Okward," Bucky pointed.

"So, who's stronger? Thor or Hulk?" Okward asked. Both of the rascals screamed their names without spitting water everywhere.

"What if... I say neither are as strong as Superman?" Thor and Bruce narrowed their eyes at Okward.

"Um... I... Sexy Time With Santa?" Okward tried. Both of the Avengers turned and spit on Okward.

"I WASN'T SUPPOST TO GET WET IN THIS POSITION!" Okward screamed. Bruce and Thor died laughing.

"Alesa and Okward. How about we have Loki make them laugh?" I offered. Everyone agreed. Alesa handed Sky DJ Baby Mason and walked to Loki. Once they both had water in their mouths, Loki started.

"I am not funny. Just to warn you. I am a trickster, not a comedian," Loki warned. They shrugged.

"So. I guess I will just tell stories, about my brother, that is," Loki smirked.

"Don't. Brother. I am warning you. There are plenty stories I can tell about you," Thor warned. Loki caused

That got Okward. Alesa was soaked and smiling by the time Okward had caught his breath.

"Okay, guys, that was the Do Not Laugh Challenge with the Avengers. Please Like and Subscribe to join. Thanks for watching. Comment in the section below what challenge you guys want us to do next," Max ended. Now, time for the Lego Challenge.


End file.
